


Don't Speak

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Niall, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, M/M, Power Play, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall lost, but really, he sort of won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> I love Narry. They are the source of all things light and good in this world and together they are blinding. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH! Xoxo

"For fuck's sake, Niall. You have to be quiet," Harry whispered, pressed against him with his hand massaging small patterns into Niall's trousers.

"Are you kidding, Styles? I've waited all day for this." Niall pushed his hips back into where Harry was hard in his tight black jeans. "Your fucking prancing around on stage, teasing me. Who do you think you are?"

Harry laughed and licked up the side of Niall's neck lightly. "You like it." It wasn't a question because he knew the answer. They played this game, denying each other even a kiss all day, while they walked around flirting with the other boys, being cute during rehearsal, and then pouring on the sex during the show.

They'd started seeing who could make who the hardest by the end of the night. At first it was just Harry's usual fist pumps and hip shakes, and Niall's strut and too friendly hugs with the others. But then they started with the crotch grabs and the grinding on the other boys and the laying down on the floor in the middle of songs to partake in some barely concealed dry humping of the stage.

To be honest, most nights Niall won. Those tight legs leaping around, the soft voice, and that fucking hand on his dick during Better Than Words. But all day Harry had been feeling especially gleeful, teasing without even meaning to. He wasn't just friendly with all the guys, he'd cozy up to their security, Paul, Jarvis, anyone he could reach. Harry even nibbled on Zayn's ear during rehearsal.

Niall knew then that, tonight, he was going to lose. And losing meant he would be the one to get Harry's hard cock up his ass. Losing? Niall wasn't sure he considered that losing. But now here they were, in the band's dressing room while they were out on stage taking care of their instruments. "You've been cruel tonight, Styles."

"Actually I was just in a really good mood. I woke up next to you this morning and you looked so fucking good. I wanked to you while you were still asleep." Niall shuddered against him. "I guess it was just a good day." Harry pressed his smile against Niall's neck.

"So when you rubbed your dick all over Liam tonight in front of everyone, you were just in a good mood?"

Harry could hear the undertone of jealousy and smirked at his boyfriend as he put a hand around Niall's neck and pulled his head back to rest on his shoulder. Harry bent down and bit into the tender flesh over the vein in his neck. "No, love, that was for you." Niall groaned and pushed back. Harry ran a hand down Niall's chest, over his stomach, and to his hip, molding him to Harry's body. "I won tonight. You know what that means." Niall could practically hear the shit-eating grin on Harry's face even with his eyes closed.

"Where do you want me, Haz?" Niall whispered.

Harry squeezed on his hip and pushed him forward to the counter against the wall. Niall's front hit the edge and he whimpered at the pressure. Harry moved the hand around his neck to the back of his hair and gripped tight before pushing him face down on the cold tile. Niall groaned at the sensation and the display of power. "You want me?" Harry asked.

Niall laughed, but it was choked. "No. I'm only face down in our band's dressing room, hard as a rock for you."

Harry pulled on the little hairs at Niall's neck, making him arch his back and yelp. "Quiet, love," he said without actually sounding like he wanted him to quiet down at all. "Wouldn't want anyone thinking that you want me."

Niall wiggled his bum in Harry's lap and Harry moaned over him. "Please, Harry. Hurry up."

"Don't speak, Niall," he covered Niall from behind and whispered in his ear. "Not another word. Tonight you're mine. All I want coming out of those beautiful, pale lips are whines and moans."

Niall shook his head fervently, letting Harry know he understood. Harry stood back up and reached around the front of Niall to undo his jeans. He slipped a hand into his trousers over his pants and felt from base to tip how hard Niall was. Harry could even feel the thick vein that ran along the side through the material. He thumbed across it lovingly. Niall was fighting to keep quiet, rocking his hips back and forth in Harry's hand slowly.

Harry kneeled down and took Niall's clothes with him, pulling them to the floor. He kissed up the back of Niall's thigh over the curve of his ass to the small of his back while he stood back up. He pushed Niall's shirt up under his armpits and left it there before rubbing his jean-covered cock against Niall's ass, seeking friction. "Mmm, Jesus, Harry," Niall protested his teasing.

Harry dug his nails into Niall's porcelain skin and dragged them down his spine. Niall arched away from the touch, but moaned louder. "I said not another word, Ni." Niall whimpered, but put his head back between his arms on the counter. Harry undid his belt and pulled out the soft leather from it's loops. He folded it and ran it across the small of Niall's back. "Silence, Niall. Don't make me punish you."

Niall nodded quickly and pushed back into Harry again. Harry shucked his shirt off and then his jeans, throwing them somewhere he hoped he could find them again. "Give me your hand, Ni," Harry requested. Niall reached his hand behind him and Harry took it and brought it to his bulge. Niall squeezed on impulse and Harry bucked into the touch. "I may have won tonight, but you didn't lose, sweetheart. One more second and I would've been the one face down begging for you."

Niall rolled his body, pleading for more, so Harry took off his tight gray briefs. Niall's hand quickly found him again and he wrapped his fingers, as best he could from the awkward angle, around Harry's length. Harry pushed slightly back and forth, running his cock over Niall's ass and back, Niall's hand still holding his base. "One of these boys have to have lube somewhere," Harry notioned.

"They better," Niall agreed.

Harry pulled away and went to their bags. Niall made to move, but Harry's sharp order froze him. "Stay there. Get your finger wet. I want one inside you when I get back to you."

Niall's eyes slipped shut and he nodded. He bent back over the counter and spread his legs before putting a finger in his mouth and coating it. He could hear Harry throwing things around frantically and smiled. His finger was cold from the air mixing with his saliva, but he pushed it in nonetheless. The first knuckle breached his hole and he whimpered into his forearm. He was reminded yet again that he usually won. He hadn't bottomed in over a month and he underestimated how tight he'd be. Lube was definitely a necessity. Niall thrusted his finger shallowly into his hole and mewled every time he went deeper. He heard Harry's blessed "aha!" and smiled.

Harry was back to him in seconds running his hands over Niall's ready body. "My turn."

Niall removed his own finger and waited for Harry's. He didn't have to wait long before he felt a slightly cold digit at his entrance. Harry circled his rim and then pushed inside. Niall moaned and consciously relaxed. Harry pushed in to the last knuckle and waited for a moment. He took the time to trail his long fingers up Niall's thigh and around his flushed cock, never touching, only teasing.

He only thrusted for a minute or so before adding a second finger. Niall opened up and took it easily. "Shit, Niall. Look at you. You look so good." Niall preened and clenched around Harry's fingers. Harry groaned at the promise of tightness and rammed his fingers as far as they would go. Niall whined softly in his arm. "Ready?"

Niall ground down on Harry as confirmation and Harry took his fingers out and wiped them on a rag on the counter. He put fresh lube on his palm and slicked himself up then wiped that on the rag too.

_Sorry, whoever's that is._

He nudged Niall's hole and felt it twitch against his head. Harry closed his eyes, stilled his hands on Niall's hips, and focused on the feeling as he pushed slowly into his boyfriend. Niall's mouth fell open, but he stayed silent. His eyes squeezed tight and his eyebrows shot up. Harry took his time getting settled. His pushed every inch in like it meant something. By the time he was seated, balls deep, Niall was shivering. Harry felt it and opened his eyes. 

"Hey. Babe, are you okay?" he asked softly. Niall just nodded wordlessly. "You can speak if you need. You can tell me if you're not okay." 

Niall shook his head against his arm. "I'm fine. I'm good. You just feel so good. It's been a while," he huffed out in a rush. Harry smiled and kissed each of his shoulder blades before he tucked his nose under Niall's shirt and kissed higher up his spine. "Move, please, Harry." 

Harry wanted to reprimand him for talking, but the way he asked was so innocent he couldn't. Instead he complied and pulled out halfway and pushed back in slowly. He built a steady but slow rhythm that had Niall wiggling back for more. Harry got the hint and pumped in and out faster. He ran his hands down Niall's sides to his hips and took a firm hold again. Niall must've guessed what was coming because he opened his legs wider and gripped the counter with the hand he wasn't biting into. 

Harry pulled out to his head and shoved back in hard. Niall yelled into his hand, but Harry didn't give him a chance to breath before doing it again. He pushed in and out furiously, pounding into Niall with force. Harry was focused and all he heard was the sound of his skin against Niall's every time he buried himself and Niall's tiny whimpers that were muffled by his arm. 

Niall was getting tighter around Harry the closer he got. He couldn't stop clenching around him every time one of Harry's thrusts brushed against his bundle of nerves deep inside him. Harry was rocking them both, slamming Niall into the counter with every forward movement. He was close and needed Niall to come with him, but he didn't want to let Niall have anything but this. Niall's hands had stayed obediently away from his flushed, wet prick so far and Harry wanted to keep it that way. 

Harry took one hand off Niall's hip, but kept his pace. He reached between them and felt for Niall's red hole. When he reached it Niall moaned and pressed his forehead into the counter. Harry pressed his ring finger against the barrier and pushed just the tip in alongside his cock. Niall's thighs tensed and he bucked sporadically back into the feeling. 

Harry took that as an invitation to continue and pushed his finger the rest of the way in. Niall was producing a constant stream of whiny pleas now, just noises and nonsense. Harry changed the angle a tiny bit and thrusted downward while he pulled his finger upwards and stretched Niall's hole from the inside out. Niall screamed full out, forgetting to muffle it in his arm, and came on the counter and his stomach. 

Harry took his finger out and pistoned his hips hard a couple times before coming into Niall while the blond writhed and wiggled beneath him. Niall was making pathetic noises and Harry knew he was so sensitive now so he pulled out and turned Niall around. Niall went pliantly and fell back against the counter. Harry leaned down and licked up the cum from his stomach. Niall shivered at the warm tickling. Harry kissed away any remnants of Niall's seed and swallowed. 

"Fuck, Styles, the finger thing? Really?" 

Harry smirked and kissed him. He spoke against his lips. "What can I say? You inspired me." Niall let his head fall back while Harry left sweet, short kisses all over his chest. 

*** 

"No, mate, I swear it was G, C, B." 

"Wrong. It was G, C, A. I know it." 

Dan and Sandy's conversation dropped to silence when they entered their dressing room and saw their stuff scattered, things knocked off the counter, and cum smeared across it. 

"Fucking hell, boys!" Dan yelled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Much more Best of to come.  
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
